


The Lorelei Chronicles: Coma

by The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of what happens when Lorelei takes on more than she can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lorelei Chronicles: Coma

l Iay on the floor of the console room, eyes closed, not making a sound. I was completely passed out. The Doctor was buzzing around the controls, happy as ever, not a care in the world. He didn’t seem to mind my unconsciousness. He just stepped over me and carried on with setting the coordinates for our next adventure. Rose stepped through the doors carrying a bag. She didn’t notice me at first.  
“I got the groceries. Sorry they didn’t have guava fruit. I don’t know any shop in London that would”. Then, turning her head, she saw my body on the floor, not moving. She dropped everything and ran to me.  
“Oh my god! Doctor!”, she shouted. “Relax, she’s fine. Psychic coma. No big deal”, he assured her.  
“A coma?! No big deal?!”, she yelled, checking my pulse.  
“She tried interfacing with the TARDIS. The psychic energy levels were too much, even for her, and she passed out. She’ll wake up once her brain has expelled all the extra energy”, he explained. Rose just stared at him. He stared at her.  
“So… can we wake her up?”, she asked. “Maybe for a second, but she’d just fall right back down. Her body needs to get rid off that extra energy. She really is fine, Rose. It happened to me when I first interfaced, and look at me now!”. She grinned.  
“Well, if she wake up acting anything like you, than we have a problem”. The Doctor pretended to be offended, but couldn’t help smiling. A beam of orange light burst from my forehead. Rose raised her eyebrows.  
“Is that supposed to happen?”, she wondered out loud.  
“Absolutely. That’s the psychic energy. It’s pretty fantastic to watch”. Suddenly, an small image of two dancers appeared in mid-air. One was me, in a fancy Victorian gown. The other was a handsome man I’d never seen before, also in Victorian clothing. They danced an elegant ballroom dance along the beam of light.  
“See what I mean? Fantastic! We can see her dreaming!”, the Doctor beamed. Rose nodded, obviously comforted by this sight. The dancers went on for about a minute before fading away. The light beam started to change color, from shiny orange to a misty black.  
“Hm. Never seen that before”, the Doctor admitted. A new image had formed. This one was of the Doctor, but it was not a pretty sight. He was yelling at someone: **me**. I was huddled up in a corner and he was screaming at me for reasons unknown. The real Doctor just stared, shocked. Rose came to his side.  
“Don’t worry, Doctor; Everyone has dreams like that. They don’t mean anything”. He nodded sadly.  
“What worried me more is that her psychic energy has changed. I never seen that”, he explained.  
“Well, everyone has a bad dream sometimes”, Rose assured him.  
“Yeah but bad dreams are not good when you’re in a psychic coma. Too much stress on the brain can mess with the expulsion”. The image had changed again, and so had the color of the beam. It was blue now, and the image was me, head between my legs, sobbing. Now they both looked worried.  
“Is there something we can do to help?”, she questioned, her voice betraying her panic.  
“Well, we could try to cheer her up. People in comas can sense everything that’s happening to them; they just can’t react. But in her case, she can react, at least in her mind”, the Doctor explained.  
“Cheer her up like… tell a joke or something?”.  
“Maybe. Here, let’s try this”. He pulled on levers and widely punched buttons on the console. It took a few seconds, but once he was done, music started pouring out of some unseen speaker _. Hey Mickey you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind_ , was the song, curiously sung by all male singers.  
“Um, bad 80’s music?”, Rose asked confused. _Hey Mickey you’re so fine_ , and then the speakers switched voices. _You’re so fine, and you’re mine. I’ll be yours, till the end of time_. The Doctor grinned.  
“Close! A capella covers of bad 80’s music. It’s from a movie she likes. Won’t be out for another 5 years, give or take”. Indeed it was working. The Doctor turned off the speakers as the music started piping from my brain, flooding the room. Rose couldn’t help but bob her head to the ever changing beat. The image coming from my head was now the characters from the movie dancing to the songs. No one even cared when the songs about sex came on. But even all the singing only helped a little. My energy beam turned red this time, and an image of Josh Tirel, one of the school bullies, cussing me out came up.  
“Who the hell is that?”, Rose wondered.  
“I don’t know. But that’s not important right now. Why does she keep having bad dreams?”, the Doctor replied. My energy beam turned black again. The TARDIS filled with the sound of my parents arguing. When that stopped, an image of a growling wolf chasing me came up. I started to shake and moan. “Doctor do something! We have to wake her up!”, Rose panicked.  
“No! That would be even worse! No, I know what to do”. He reached under the console, digging around for something. He pulled out a black satin top hat and grinned.  
“She’ll love this, I know it”, he mumbled.  
“A top hat? What are you going to do, pull a rabbit out?”, Rose growled at him.  
“No, but you’re on the right track”, he said mischievously. He knelt down to my body and put the hat on my stomach.  
“Lorelei, I don’t know if you can see, but remember this hat? Remember when we went to the circus? I made it better while you were away, just incase you ever came back”. He put one hand inside, and pulled out a long stream of ribbons in every color.  
“See? It’s bigger on the inside”, he giggled. The energy beam stopped. It had turned a dull grey.  
“Hold on, different colors for different emotions right? Red for anger, blue for sadness, etc. But what’s grey?”, Rose asked. Grey was, I later learned, confusion, but she didn't know that, and The Doctor didn’t answer. He was busy trying to keep me calm. Rose took the hat from him.  
“Oi!”, he shouted, trying to grab it back. “Hold on, I just want to look. It doesn’t look big at all”. She stuck her hand in and touched the bottom. She raised it over her head, squinting to see.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, the Doctor warned. “Oh really, why not?”. Without warning, an **egg** fell out of the hat, right onto Rose. It splattered everywhere. The Doctor burst out laughing. Rose was less amused.  
“It’s locked, so it only opens to either my touch, or when I say a secret phrase”.  
“Very. Funny.”, was all she could say. It certainly was, because right then my energy beam burst into a fiery orange. I started to giggle myself. The Doctor and Rose ran over to me. Then, the beam stopped flowing completely. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head, groggy but perfectly fine. I looked at Rose who was still covered in egg. I grinned, and chuckled at the sight. She did too, at least a little.  
“Glad to see you’re alright”, sighed the Doctor.  
“Why wouldn’t I be? Nice improvement to the hat, by the way. But if it’s locked to your voice and touch, what am I supposed to do?”, I questioned him. “Oh I can fix it on to your voice and fingerprint easy”, he answered.  
“But that’s not important right now. Don’t try to interface with the Tardis, please. No more psychic comas for you”, Rose sputtered. I assured her I would not, and they both helped me to my feet.  
“What was with all the bad dreams?”, the Doctor asked me. “Just stress. Between living with my parents and dealing with school, my mind can really burn out sometimes. Normally I choose my dreams so that doesn't happen, but I guess you can't really do that when you're in a coma”.  
“Lorelei, you know you can always tell us if you're stressed. We're here for you”. I nodded. She was right, of course; I just didn't want to burden them with my troubles. If it would prevent another incident, however, I'd just have to get over it and vent. Seeing that I was alright, the Doctor turned to the console and started plotting our next course, while I began to daydream in order to purge myself of the awful thoughts leftover from my coma. I focused on the warmth of the room, the hum of the time rotor, and the knowledge that I would always be safe here, no matter what.


End file.
